


adrenaline momentum

by ohtempora



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Rimming, Tentacles, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/pseuds/ohtempora
Summary: "Jesus, you're a possessive fuck," Eddie says. "You ever think about working on that?"No."Alright, alright. I'm just telling you, people are gonna smile at me on the street, you know? I'm a popular guy."





	adrenaline momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).



> happy yuletide, neverwinterthistle!

_You're mine._

"Jesus, you're a possessive fuck," Eddie says. They’re walking through the Mission — well, he’s walking through the Mission with Venom in tow. He thinks of the two of them as _they_ , now, always: they went to the bank. They went to the corner store. Eddie talked Venom out of eating someone, and then they went to the corner store again. A woman standing next to him on the street smiled in passing, and every hair on the back of Eddie’s neck stood up. He sighs. "You ever think about working on that?"

 _No_.

"Alright, alright. I'm just telling you, people are gonna smile at me on the street, you know? I'm a popular guy."

_They should refrain._

“That's not how it works.” He waves at someone who’s making the ‘I recognize you and I don’t want to say anything’ face and Venom hisses, harsh pressure at the back of his skull. “I don’t even know them. I’m being polite. See? They’re walking.”

 _They should_ keep _walking._

“We’re gonna talk about this at home.”

…. _fine_.

“Yeah, it _is_ fine.” They won’t get home for a few hours, but it’s not like Eddie will forget.

He doesn’t forget. He stops at the corner store to say hi to Mrs. Chen and buy a package of raw hamburger meat for Venom - not alive, but at least recently dead - and heads up into his shithole apartment. Makes himself pasta, and doesn’t watch while Venom eats the ground beef, and then a package of tots, and then a party-size box of M&Ms.

“Satisfied?”

 _Almost_ , Venom says, but he can feel the contentment.

“You wanna have that talk now?”

_I don’t see why it needs to be a talk. I thought I was very clear._

“Yeah, y’see, that’s the problem.” Eddie scratches his nose. “You just gotta cool it. When we’re in public.” He scratches his nose again. “Where people can see.”

 _I don’t like it because you’re mine_ , Venom says, tone entirely too reasonable. _Other people want you. They shouldn’t. They don’t know you like I do._

“Well, it’s not— that isn’t all of it. They don’t have to _know_ me to want me, you know? Like, shallow attraction, it’s a thing. That’s the whole— when we’re in public. People checking me out.”

_Yes, I have seen, from your memories._

“That’s not—”

 _It is fine. Inconsequential. You’re_ mine.

Eddie sits down, thinks about putting his head in his hands. Leans back against the wall instead. “I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

_I have seen all of you. I am one with you, Eddie. I don’t know why you’re even trying._

“That’s a really good, creepy-ass point.”

 _Yes_.

"So I'm yours, huh? You’ve ruined me for anyone else?"

 _Yes_.

He’s going to regret the next thing that comes out of his mouth, but: "Prove it."

And maybe he shouldn't have issued a challenge like that, because of all the sudden he’s on the bed and he can't move. Venom has control of his arms, they're above his head, and he can't move them. More of Venom is yanking his shirt off, his pants. There's a tendril wrapped around his wrists, holding him further in place. Eddie's legs thrash, feet kicking out.

_I can hold you there, too._

"I don't know how this proves anything, buddy, except—"

In retrospect, he should have expected the tendril curving around his dick. But he didn't, and gasps, jackknifing up at the waist, his arms shooting straight over his head.

 _Down_ , Venom tells him, and Eddie sucks in a long breath and makes a decision, easier than it should be.

"Okay," he says, and bends back at the waist until he's flat on the bed.

 _Good_.

Eddie inhales at that, sharp. His eyes are squeezed shut. He wonders what he looks like — still and bound, held in place by the monster inside him, dick hard and curving up towards his stomach.

_What you look is good, Eddie._

“Thanks,” Eddie bites out, and then Venom slides tendrils over the thin inner skin of his thighs, pushing his legs up and holding them there, too. He's bare, exposed, and they both know it. A minute, a long minute, and then Venom's tongue curls wetly around his dick. Eddie jolts again, or tries too, but he's held in place. He should be worried, with — the teeth, god, but there's no hint of pain. Instead they lick down his shaft, over his balls, and then slide further, until it's hot pressure over his hole and he's gasping.

Venom doesn’t say anything, but they _know_ , they know he likes this, they know everything he’s thought about their tongue. Soft, long strokes, opening him up and pressing inside, totally different than the feel of a human mouth. Eddie likes it.

When he’s shuddering, the tongue is replaced by a tendril, long and thick, curved to hit him in the right places. Eddie tries to thrash again, can’t. Settles for cursing instead, trailing into grunts when Venom starts to move.

_I know you. I know what you like. And you think I can't have all of you._

“Hey, you're doing a pretty good job of proving it, lemme tell you.”

There's no way to fuck someone smugly, Eddie's sure of it, but he can feel the thought pressing against the inside of his skull. Venom’s thrusting up and in, pulsating inside him, destroying him in the best ways they know how.

A tendril pushes into his mouth and he gags around it before relaxing, sucks hard at the tip. Doesn't know if that's doing anything for the symbiote, but it feels good, stretching his lips, something to focus on. It withdraws, slides wetly down his chest, curling around his nipple, trailing down his abs.

He can feel Venom's contentment, their satisfaction at the effect they're having on him. And that’s great, isn’t it, that they’re so pleased, because Eddie's going to shake the fuck apart.

 _I have you_.

“Oh, you do, that’s good, isn’t it—”

 _You talk too much._ The tendril in his ass gets thicker, and Eddie chokes on whatever he was going to say next. Getting fucked this good is absurd. He's going to be ruined with this, smothered with it; he can feel the orgasm building and it's going to be the best he's ever had in his life.

Venom is rocking in and out and him, steady; of course it doesn't get tired like a human would. _I can tell how much you want me,_ they say, surprised, and maybe that's part of it, that's why it feels so good. Eddie likes what the monster is doing to him and the monster likes it back.

The tongue slides around his dick again, and then Venom materializes a mouth, comes up to Eddie’s face and kisses him, careful teeth and tongue, because it fucking _knows_.

He comes violently, come splattering his stomach and chest, breath stuck in his throat. Venom’s so, so pleased, staying inside him, keeping him full, keeping him contained.

“Don’t say it,” Eddie says, when he’s finally caught his breath.

 _Don’t have to_.

“Alright. Good. That’s good, then.”

 _You’re babbling_.

“Yeah, well, you caught me.”

_I think this is where you say it._

“That I’m yours?”

_That I’m right._

“Oh, jesus christ,” Eddie says. The tendril in his ass withdraws, and Venom relaxes their grip on his limbs. He collapses into the mattress, stares up into the grinning face floating above him. “Really?”

 _Really_.

“Fuck it.” Eddie throws a hand over his face. “You do that again, you can be as right as you want.” He can feel the satisfaction, their goddamn shared self humming with it, and he groans. “Don’t let it get to your head.

 _Of course not_ , Venom says, and Eddie reaches out for them, holds on.


End file.
